


Baby Room

by Annide



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Judd and Grace paint the room of their future baby.
Relationships: Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Baby Room

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic written for discord based on the prompt: “Is this what you wanted?” and the word “cloud”

“Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes, but... I don’t know something feels off about it. Maybe something’s missing?”

“You can say it if you think my clouds are bad. I told you I’m not an artist. We should’ve asked someone else to do it, or better yet call a professional.”

“Not necessary. Your clouds look great, Judd. Maybe the problem is the bottom of the wall. It looks strange, like we’re in the sky, but under the clouds still.”

Grace looked pensively at the room. They’d painted the walls blue, then they had the idea to add white clouds to make it look like the sky. Judd was starting to believe they were overthinking this. But it did give them something to focus on, besides all the other worries floating around in their heads, biggest of which was whether or not they’d be good parents. He had no doubt his wife would be amazing, but he was scared it wouldn’t be his case.

“Do you want me to get green paint so we can add grass at the bottom?”

“Yes, please. I’ll try to organise all the baby stuff while you’re gone.”

“Great idea, fill the furniture’s drawers so they’ll be heavier. I’ll text TK to come help move them tomorrow.”

“We should make it a night, we haven’t had him and Carlos over for dinner in a while.”

“Yes, a nice relaxing night, after hard work finishing things in here.”

“Oh, that reminds me. We need to make space in the freezer. Carlos said he’d cook us some meals for when the baby comes, to save time.”

“TK got himself a keeper. His boyfriend is almost as great as you are.”

Grace smiled and he leaned down to kiss her. This next step was terrifying, but also truly exciting.


End file.
